Talk:Darkfire
Damage bug Darkfire bug: I had tested that bug shortly before I posted the note, and I had to make a script alteration for a persistent world I play on to get around it. I'll go back and test again in the official campaign, but unless I can confirm the correct amount of damage, I intend to replace that note soon. -- Resonance 16:03, 26 July 2006 (PDT) * Okay, I just tested it in the original campaign, and in fact the bug doesn't seem to exist there. I guess what I saw was an artifact specific to the world I was testing it on. Does anyone know if this was a problem in an earlier version of NWN? I'm pretty sure it wasn't an intentional change to that script on that world. Resonance 18:13, 26 July 2006 (PDT) :* I'm not familiar with the bug, but the 1.64 patch notes list the following: "Made a fix to the damage cap on the Darkfire spell." -- Alec Usticke 18:16, 26 July 2006 (PDT) ::* Bingo. That would be it. The server must have at some point cloned a 1.63 version of the script and never picked up the fix. Thanks for the catch. Resonance 22:25, 26 July 2006 (PDT) Edited duration the duration of the spell is 1 Hour/classlvl, not 2 turn/lvl as in the previous version. ok, its technically the same, but only as long as the DM doesn´t change it. i think it might have been a copy&paste-mistake form flameweapon. also: what does non-magical Weapon mean? i can cast that spell on every weapon. which are the ones, where it doesn´t work? enserric is the only one i know so far 172.174.172.180 16:22, 4 January 2007 (PST)Gruftlord *I just realise something, the duration is 1turn/level not hour. TurnsToSeconds(nDuration). ILKAY 22:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC) *Question: 2 turns = 1 hour? The definition of a turn in this wiki states that 1 turn is equal to 10 (6 second) rounds. It seems to me that this would make 1 turn= 1 minute as opposed to 1 hour or 1/2 hour. What I don't understand is how 2 turns per level are equal to 1 hour per level as stated under the edited duration above. Can someone please clarify? -- 14:33, 22 October 2011 :* Minutes refer to real time minutes, each real time minute equal to one turn. Hour refers to game hours, which by default are two turns per hour, but this value can be adjusted to any positive integer (e.g. 1 turn per hour or 5 turns per hour). So game hours each take an integer multiple of real time minutes. WhiZard 16:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :* See also the definition of an hour in this wiki, which states that an in-game hour lasts 2 minutes by default. ;) --The Krit 19:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Caster level cap Moved from Talk:On-hit: cast spell. --The Krit 15:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) about darkfireimmolate onhit item property. i am going to try and find out what the level 21-40 darkfireimmolate does. as i've read it here, the maximum effective caster level is 20. sorry that i've put this in the wrong section *sigh*. please put it at the darkfire section i will update this post later. if you feel this topic is unnecessary please remove it. thx update: okay, tested with a few hits only but it's definitely more. all immolate hits did above 20 damage so my guess is, it just goes on adding 1 damage every 2 levels after level 20. --Pimpernell 19:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) * The damage is capped at 10, if they are superior... Someone must have change the script X2_S3_Darkfire on your server that you playing. ILKAY 15:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) * Your testing report provides insufficient details for others to try to replicate your results. To give an example of what sorts of details would be good to provide, I ran my own test. Here are the results: : I had a level 33 cleric cast darkfire on his weapon before running through the opening combats in the original campaign prelude. Against the weak goblins, the damage inflicted by darkfire was 11 (twice), 12 (six times), 13 (four times), 14 (four times), 15 (six times), or 16 (eight times). : : Observe that I included the caster level, the opponents being fought, and a precise listing of damage inflicted. (It really is not that hard to make a list of damage inflicted -- just pause the game after each hit. You are testing in single-player, right? In multiplayer, you cannot know that the server has not overridden how a spell works.) Also worth noticing is that my results support the 10 + d6 formula given in the article. --The Krit 16:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC)